


Two Birds in the Bush and a Stone in Hand

by sksdwrld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Coming Untouched, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld





	Two Birds in the Bush and a Stone in Hand

Draco chuckled to himself and spelled a perfect green bow back onto a box of truffles from Honeydukes. If Blaise thought the he was going to continually string Draco along and then not put out, he was sadly mistaken. Malfoys were not crups and he would not beg and plead for Blaise’s intimacy.

A quick Tempus told Draco that he had just enough time to make it to Transfigurations class and so he departed from his room and the dungeons, carefully holding the box of truffles that he’d laced with a lust potion that would make Blaise increasingly aroused over time, but leaving him unable to climax. He’d brewed it with his own semen, assuring that Blaise would be attracted only to Draco. In turn, only a second dose of Draco’s semen would allow the potion’s effects to dissipate. Draco was ever so grateful for the slew of dark arts books in Malfoy Manor’s library.

He was navigating the corridors with ease when the atmosphere was suddenly punctuated by the screech of a weasle. Ronald Weasley, to be more exact. He felt himself knocked from behind and he turned, snarling. “Watch it, you imbeciles!”

“Oy, Harry, look!” The weasel exclaimed, snatching the box away before Draco had the chance to hide it. “What’s this, then?”

“Be careful with those, they’re mine!” Draco hissed, jumping after them, Weasley held them out of reach for a moment before tearing the package open. Draco felt his heart sink into his stomach.

"A present from your Mumsy?” Ron chuckled. “Too bad you won’t have the chance to try them.” He peered inside with glee before wrinkling his nose. “Tell me these aren’t the star-anise, fennel and absinthe? Merlin, you’re such an arsehole. What’s wrong with a good, old-fashioned pumpkin seed and dark chocolate? Here, Harry."

Draco watched with abject horror as Potter shook one of the five truffles directly into his mouth, then raised the box in silent cheers. Draco had no doubt the sod would have them polished off by the time Transfigurations was over. All of his hard work down the drain in a matter of seconds.

"Malfoy! Still standing there? Don't you have something better to do?" Weasley laughed.

Draco felt his lip curl. But after a moment, realization of what this truly meant had his sneer transforming to a smirk. "As a matter of fact, I do. Thanks for relieving me of my burden, Weasle. Potter, enjoy the truffles..." There was an extra jaunt in his step as he made his way toward the classroom. Having Potter grovelling at his feet and begging for sex ought to be amusing, to say the least, and then perhaps Blaise would realize what he was missing.

\--

Harry spent the first half of Transfigurations class licking creamy chocolate from his fingertips and the second squirming uncomfortably and trying to hide his erection. The damnable thing had just popped up out of nowhere and even the thought of what McGongal might be sporting under her robes wasn't the deterrent it usually was.

After class was over, Harry passed Malfoy's desk and tossed the flattened truffle box on it. Harry didn't say anything, but his cock gave an interested twitch. He told himself it was nothing and went about his business. He had to get to get to Charms and he didn't have time to waste on figuring out the whims of his libido.

By the time Harry had suffered through Charms, it was clear he had an itch that could no longer wait to be scratched. He decided to skive off from studying in the library with the usual gang and headed back to the dorms. Luckily, the room he shared was empty and he pulled the curtains shut around his bed before casting a Silencing Charm. He was fully anticipating this to be a quick wank, and then it would be back to business as Snape had assigned them three feet on the properties and uses of willow bark.

Harry unzipped his trousers and freed his prick via the opening in his boxers. He spit in his hand and coated his length with nature's most accessible lubricant, then began to tug with purpose. Two long pulls from root to tip, pump the head three or four times, repeat. It wasn't long before he was shuddering, close.

He dug his heels into the mattress and worked his hips, thrusting into the clutch of his fingers. The tension inside of him built and built until it consumed him. Finally, Harry felt his toes begin to curl and he tightened his pelvic muscles in anticipation of release. He held his breath, pumped his fist harder, tighter, faster, -and!- nothing .

Well, not nothing. He was still there, wavering at the edge of the abyss with his cock hard, hot and throbbing. So, Harry forged on. He spat again to give himself some extra glide and redoubled his efforts. He was surprised that he hadn't come already but was determined to make it happen. Fifteen minutes later,he broke out the lube -the really nice, expensive, slick-but-not-oily lube that he had to procure on the sly from the sex shop in Knockturn Alley. He coated himself with the stuff from cock to arsehole and, after teasing himself open added the vibrator that he kept under his pillow.

When Harry finally decided to admit defeat, he was exhausted, shaking, and more on edge than ever before. His dick was raw, angry and red, leaving each stroke laced with fiery pain. His balls ached, full and heavy as they were, and yet they seemed determined to keep his semen (and the release that accompanied it) on lock-down. He laid there for an indeterminate time, then collected himself and cast a _Tempus_. It was nearly time for dinner so he headed down to the common room to see who was around.

\--

Draco filed into the Great Hall with a group of Slytherin students and took his usual seat at the house table. Blaise slid into the seat next to him and Draco flashed him an absent smile but Draco’s attention was already focused at the Gryffindor table. He was amused to find Potter already a disheveled mess and wondered how long it would take to reduce the hero to a slovenly whore.

"Potter looks like he needs a good shagging, doesn't he?" Draco quipped to Blaise before serving himself from the platters on the table.

Blaise turned an amused look on him after assessing the situation. "Quite. Seems as though McLaggen is rather intent on sorting him out as well. Now there's a a pair I wouldn't mind having a peek at."

Draco scoffed. "McLaggen? He's hardly the man for the job. Salazar... he's the bottomiest bottom to ever bottom."

A dark brow lifted in response. "Eloquent. And I suppose you happen to know Potter catches the proverbial snitch as well?"

Draco sniffed in response.

Blaise chuckled. "Just because you want to bury your flobberworm in Potter's ditch doesn't mean he takes it. You don't even know for certain that he's gay."

"Don't be vile." Draco's nose wrinkled in distaste of the analogy. He pretended to think on matters a moment. "Care for a wager? I bet you that I'll have Potter begging me to shag his brains out within a week."

"Sure. I wager we won't be a couple anymore if you do any such thing. Pillock."

"As if I would sully myself with a half-blood." Draco rolled his eyes. "I said he would be begging me for it, not that I would give it to him. I'd much rather give it to you, my love..."

"I'm sure you would." Blaise said airily. "And on another such occasion, perhaps you shall. But not tonight."

Draco ran his finger along Blaise's forearm. "If Potter begs me to bugger him, you should let me bugger you."

Blaise heaved a great sigh. "Fine. Yes. And when he doesn't, you'll stop asking me."

"For how long?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"A year." Blaise said with finality.

Draco swore, then nodded. Potter was no man of steel and was already looking to cave. Victory was imminent.

\--

Harry had suffered through three days of unresolved stiffies and plagued by semi-erections even at his lowest level of arousal. He had done everything he could think of and had been unable to obtain orgasm. Harry was beginning to think there was something wrong with him.

"Er, Ron?" Harry asked in the locker room as they readied themselves for the Quidditch match against Slytherin. "Was there ever a time when you couldn't...I mean, you wanted to, but it just wouldn't....er."

Ron gave him a funny look as he buckled his gauntlets. "Sorry mate, how d'you mean?"

"Ah, well. In general...in the way of, er, tossing off. Hypothetically. Wanking, and you know, uh, not....coming."

"Did you just say..." Ron's voice dropped and he shuffled closer under the pretense of tying his shoe. "Wanking and not coming?" At Harry's nod, he frowned. "Never happened to me, and I never heard of anyone else having that sort of trouble. But it isn't exactly the sort of thing men talk about socially, y'know?"

Harry nodded glumly then shrugged it off. "I...er, overheard someone in the common room. Think it was a third-year."

"Weird." Ron simply said and straightened. After a moment he asked, "You ready to crush Slytherin?"

"As I'll ever be." Harry said as he got up from the bench and followed Ron, meeting up with the rest of their teammates (all female) in the common hallway of the locker rooms. From there, they made their way out to the pitch, nervous energy reverberating amongst them. Harry couldn't wait to get into the air where he could get away from everything and just be.

As they lined up, waiting for the Quaffle to be released, Harry tried not to look at Malfoy, as if it were possible to ignore the way his heart beat faster, breath came quicker, prick grew harder just at the mere proximity of him. He still thought Malfoy was a git, but it wasn't enough to keep his consuming thoughts of being fucked by him at bay. He was certain he'd never felt so incredibly, inexplicably horny in his entire life. And it was as though his balls knew that no one and nothing else was even worth the orgasm. If only there was a way they could set aside their differences for one night. For one hour. For a few minutes even.

Harry felt the prickle of a long standing gaze and glanced up to find Malfoy drinking him in, a strange smile on his face. Harry was so thrown off that when the balls flew free from their straps and the players launched into action, he was left in the lurch. He scrambled to catch up, shaking himself in order to get his head back into the game.

It was difficult.

Malfoy flew lazy circles around him and Harry's eyes followed until he was dizzy with want. His erection was pressed uncomfortably against the unyielding wood of his broomstick and made flying almost painful. Malfoy flew nearer and below, the commentator speculated about the snitch.

"See something you like, Potter?" Malfoy taunted him and Harry scowled.

"Fuck off, Malfoy."

"I will if you like," he said, cocking his head and staring into the distance as if he saw something. Then his eyes darted back, locking with Harry's, if only momentarily. "But wouldn't you rather I fucked you?"

Before Harry could fully process that, Draco took off and Harry had no choice but to follow him. They dove, they ascended, they careened, and Harry thought if his dick would stop throbbing for just a minute, he could get into a position to out-manoeuvre Malfoy. Not that he had seen the snitch. No, he only had eyes for the perfectly grabbable globes of Malfoy's perfectly grabbable arse. [h]

When Malfoy drew up short, Harry nearly collided into him. Malfoy tossed a smirk over his shoulder. “So nice to see you can keep up. But then, you’ve been looking rather fit of late, haven’t you?”

Harry spluttered. Surely Malfoy hadn’t just said Harry was looking fit?

Malfoy turned his broom slowly so that they were facing one another. His eyes flickered over Harry in the usual assessing manner, only this time instead of disdain, they finished with approval and Harry’s cock twitched.

“You’re taking the piss...” Harry finally managed.

“Am I?” Malfoy questioned with a delicately arched brow. “If you say so. Oh look, there's the snitch. Ta!” And he was gone again.

And things continued in this fashion until Malfoy really _did_ catch the snitch, and then of course, the game was over and so was Quidditch.

\--

Draco's fist raised in triumph, his fingers curled around the gleaming snitch. His teammates cheered and the Gryffindors glowered. Potter looked almost dazed. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes heavy lidded and his hair was a wild tousle of black. Draco imagined with a slight flush of his own, that this was what Potter must look like post-shag.

He was entirely satisfied with the way things were playing out so far. It had been risky, letting three days pass with only minimal interaction, but it had left Potter's lust simmering. Now, if he played his cards right, he could possibly have Potter on his knees and begging as early as the next day.

Though Slytherin had been early to the pitch and Draco missed seeing Potter before the match, there would be no avoiding him after, not as long as Potter was planning to clean himself up after the match, that was. Draco went through the motions of the expected posturing with his fellow teammates,but kept an eye out for Potter, who seemed to be taking the loss especially hard.

After awhile, the Weasle departed, looking as uneasy as if he had come upon a literal pit of snakes. Potter remained behind, undressing slowly and rubbing his shoulder as if it bothered him. Draco made sure to saunter past Potter on his way to the showers. Once there, he soaped up and contemplated whether or not it would be premature in the development of things rub one out. He glanced about, catching Nott's eye as Nott finished up, and they nodded at one another.

Soon, Draco was alone. He was already half-hard just thinking about having Potter and Blaise, both. When Potter skirted in, rushing to the far corner while carefully avoiding Draco's eyes, Draco made his decision. He turned to face Potter, his back to the spray and began to slowly and deliberately tug himself. Draco allowed himself an indulgent groan and Potter stiffened, then tried to surreptitiously peek beneath his raised arm.

“Let’s see what you’ve got, Potter.” Draco said in challenge and gripped the base of his own cock, feeling it pulse as he restricted the blood flow, knowing it would make his member larger, darker. Before Potter could deny him, he added in a low tone, “Come on now, we’re alone. Isn’t this what you wanted?”

Potter turned slowly, his eyes raking over Draco and his breath catching in his throat. Draco stroked himself slowly as he looked over Potter, assessing him, smirking to find Potter’s hand was nowhere near his straining, purpled erection, nor the heavy sac with it’s undoubtedly uncomfortably full balls. Potter even sported neatly trimmed dark curls, which surprised Draco because he’d expected an unkempt rats nest to match the one on his head.

Draco licked his lips and glanced up at Potter’s face, gauging his reaction. “Not bad for the Boy Who Finally Lost.”

“What are you playing at?” Potter demanded.

“Nothing.” Draco said, continuing to pump himself. “I caught you looking, is all. Frankly, I’m flattered, and in case you were having doubts, I thought you might want to see what you’re missing.”

“What makes you think I’d want someone like you anyway?” Potter sneered, but Draco could see that he was barely restraining himself. Potter’s right hand twitched where it rested at his side, his breath was quickening, and he could barely drag his gaze from Draco’s groin.

“Please.” Draco scoffed. “I’m filthy rich, ridiculously attractive, and I’m a brilliant lover. Who wouldn’t want me?” Blaise Zabini, he thought to himself, but that wouldn’t help his cause at all.

Finally, Potter’s hand strayed, hesitating as if he knew it wouldn’t do him any good, but eventually curling around his shaft and giving a tentative tug. “I don’t need you,” He said, and it made Draco want to laugh. “I have my own wealth, my own set of groupies. I could have anyone I wanted.”

Draco shrugged, and began to tug with purpose. He could feel a flush begin to spread across his chest. There was something to be said for the thrill of being watched; and that of knowing a single drop of the seed he soon would spill had the power to lift the spell on Potter. But power was a heady aphrodisiac, and he wanted to hold on to it a little longer, until his purpose had been served. He let his head fall back and arched into his hand, gasping, “Suit yourself.”

“Jesus, Malfoy!” Potter exclaimed, but Draco was too far gone to care. Draco let his hand fly, expertly working himself to orgasm within minutes. He shuddered through it with another throaty groan, angling himself toward the wall at the last minute. Draco thought he heard Potter whimper, and whether it was in pain or pleasure, he couldn’t be certain.

When Draco had reigned in his breathing, he stepped neatly out of the spray and reached for a towel. Without looking back, he said, “Let me know if you change your mind.”

When Draco emerged from the locker room, Blaise was waiting for him and there was a stony expression on his face. “What took you so bloody long?”

“I was having a wank,” Draco said, immediately feeling defensive. “It’s not as if you were going to take care of it.” “With Potter?” Blaise said. “I noticed Weasley high-tailed it out of there pretty quickly, but Potter has yet to show his face.”

“We had a wager,” Draco said, striding up the hill and away from Blaise. “I was simply securing my position as the victor. But I told you already that I won’t be unfaithful. Your faith in me is utterly disturbing.”

“Securing your position as the victor?” Blaise parroted. “Surely you don’t expect me to take your word for it?”

Draco snorted. “Hardly. When Potter seeks me out, You’ll know it. I’ve only given him something to think about.”

\--

Harry couldn't get the image of Malfoy's fit and naked body out of his head. He'd thought about it while he showered, during the consolation round back in the common room, and all through dinner.

He laid awake in bed, uncomfortably hard and raw and when he slept, he was certain that he'd dreamed about it. And Malfoy had all but offered himself to Harry, who had stupidly turned him down.

 _Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy,_ Harry's veins seemed to sing. His body was aching with need, all other sensations seeming dulled. He hauled himself out of bed, legs nearly shaking beneath him. _I'm a brilliant lover_ , Malfoy's voice echoed in his head. Harry desperately wanted to believe that. He was in need of a brilliant lover, someone who could coax his reluctant orgasm from him. If there was such a person, it was bound to be Malfoy. Had to be, Harry needed him to be. Wanted him to.

He dressed himself with the care of a man gone mad, though he did manage to mostly contain himself on the way to breakfast. The Slytherins were filing into the Great Hall just as Harry himself arrived. He couldn't wait for them to all settle down and take their seats. "Malfoy!" He heard himself say urgently. Malfoy and his entourage turned at once, and Malfoy shot a smirking look at Zabini.

"Potter. To what do I owe the pleasure?" The last word rolled off Malfoy's tongue and wrapped silkenly around Harry, drawing a shiver from him, and nearly a moan.

"About...what we talked about last night..."

"Yes?"

"I....er, do you think we could take this somewhere else?" Harry waffled now that he had an audience.

"Not likely." Malfoy smirked.

"Well, I was just...you said -and I thought, well, if you're still available, that is. Interested, I mean -"

Zabini took a step forward, slotting a menacing look at Harry. "Draco is neither interested nor available."

"He can speak for himself, I trust." Harry managed to grit out. His body was thrumming in proximity to Malfoy and Harry was minutes away from launching himself at the blond, consequences be damned.

"Look here, Potter. I don't know what the two of you have cooked up together, but this is a farce and I won't be swayed by your act, so you can just turn around and -"

Harry neatly bystepped Zabini and approached Malfoy. "Look, Malfoy, I don't know what the hell has come over me, but you're all I've been thinking about for bloody days. ..." Harry's hands hovered over Malfoy's shoulders. He was afraid to touch him, afraid he'd lose all self-control. He was fighting to keep his hips from undulating. His arse was clenching and unclenching. His prick was rock solid. He was sweating, for Merlin's sake! "Please!" He whimpered. He didn't know what he was asking for. A touch. A caress. A kiss. A good hard shag against the wall. Anything. "Malfoy, please. I'm begging you."

Malfoy crowed suddenly and Harry jerked in alarm. "Hear that, Blaise? Potter is _begging_ me."

"I heard." Zabini's voice was icy and his face a dark, angry mask. "I don't know what you could possibly have said or done to make Potter want you, but I'm willing to stake my reputation that it involves trickery."

Malfoy pushed Harry crudely aside but even that touch left him tingling. "I won, Blaise, and that's the end of it. You'll give me my due..."

"You know what, Draco? You're so desperate for a piece of tail that you can't even respect my right to say no or stop to wonder why I was saying no in the first place. Well, this is a fine example. So you can fuck Potter or you can go fuck yourself for all I care, but stay the bloody hell away from me." Zabini stormed past them and away from the Great Hall.

Malfoy's mouth opened and closed a few times and Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle stared at him. Then, Parkinson came alive with a shake of her head. "Circe's tits, did the two of you just break up? My God, Blaise! The poor thing!" And she went clacking after him in her fashionably high heels.

Malfoy looked torn between anger and shock and he stared down the hall after them. Harry felt increasingly uncomfortable and was hoping the drama of the moment would quelch his unchecked libido. He dipped his head and tried to avoid the gobsmacked stares of Crabbe and Goyle as he began to slink away.

\--

Draco glared after Blaise in utter disbelief. The sod had not only disrespected the terms of the wager, but he’d also broken up with him, and very publicly to boot. There was no way that he would be able to save face from this. And all because of Weasley and Potter....

Potter! Malfoy whirled around just as the git started hobbling away. His hand flashed out and he grabbed a handful of Potter’s robes. “Where do you think you’re going, you tosser?”

Potter turned, his features contorted. “Malfoy,” He panted. “I can’t...I need you.” His fingers curled around Draco’s own and stroked him. Potter’s touch seared him and Potter seemed flushed, as though with fever. It had been four days and Draco was certain that Blaise would never have lasted this long, as prudish as he was. Potter was hinging on desperate, looking nearly crazed, and suddenly, Draco felt a pang of guilt.

How this had all gotten so out of control was beyond him. He glanced askance and saw Crabbe and Goyle still standing there. He flicked his free hand at them. “You two idiots! Get in there and eat, for Merlin’s sake. And remember- you saw nothing! Potter....” his eyes flicked over the wizard before him. “Come with me and we’ll take care of your little problem.”

Draco didn't have the foggiest idea where they were going to go for this. With Blaise, their shared dorm room would have been easy enough. With Potter, there were challenges abound, not limited to sneaking into one of the dorms as students were on their way to Sunday breakfast, or arousing suspicion in a multitude of other ways, He had a fleeting thought of the Astronomy tower, but Potter solved the problem by jerking him behind a tapestry that covered an alcove he hadn’t known was there.

There was a shimmer of magic and Draco was fairly certain Potter had just done it wordlessly as well as wandlessly but he didn’t have time to think on that because he was suddenly pinned against the wall with Potter’s mouth crushed against his.

Draco had to shove Potter back because he couldn’t breathe and because he needed to tell him what he'd done before things went more pear-shaped than they already were, if that was even possible. Luckily, Potter latched his mouth onto Draco’s neck instead of trying to swallow Draco's tonsils again, and fumbled to open both of their robes.

“Alright, there. Damn. Slow down, Potter!” Draco exclaimed as he was jostled about. “I have to tell you something.”

“Later,” Potter broke away from Draco’s throat, struggling out of his robes and clothes in classic, graceless Potter fashion.

“No, now.” Draco said, even as he shrugged off his robe and began to undo his shirt buttons. “You’ve had a lust potion, you bloody stupid git. It was in the truffles you and Weasley stole from me, but thank Salazar Bloody Slytherin _that_ git didn’t eat them. They were meant for Blaise, who _used_ to be my boyfriend up until five minutes ago -”

“Don’t care,” Potter muttered, grabbing Draco’s hands and pulling them towards him. “Touch me!”

“Potter...” He said, distracted as he let his hands smooth over Potter’s admittedly fit body, across his broad shoulders and muscled biceps, then down his back. “Potter, you have to know that this isn’t you. You don’t really want me, don’t really want this. It’s the potion. It’s the potion and the only antidote is my semen. Do you understand what I am saying, you daft prick? It has to be inside of you. You could drink it, or I could...”

“Fuck me!” Potter growled and the tone of his voice reverberated directly to Draco’s cock.

Draco palmed himself through the placket of his trousers and groaned. “Well, if you insist...” He tugged his fly open and tucked the fabric out of the way as he withdrew his own turgid length. “Lube -” He started to say, but Potter has already slicking him with something lukewarm.

Potter turned his hands on himself, his preparation cursory but apparently satisfactory. “Malfoy!” He begged again, his whisper as loud as screams in the Alcove that was barely big enough to disguise them.

“Don’t worry, Potter.” Draco smirked as he positioned himself between the wizard’s thighs. He pushed Potter back against the wall and drew one of Potter’s legs around his waist. “I wasn’t lying when I said I was a brilliant lover. I’ll make sure you enjoy this, and maybe when all is said and done, you won’t go to Dumbledore.”

Draco brushed Potter’s inky locks away from his forehead, let his thumb stroke in wonder over Potter’s scar and down one side of his nose. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity and it would be a shame to spoil it by rushing. Potter opened his mouth, tongue darting out and catching the ball of Draco’s thumb. Draco’s breath hitched and for the briefest of moments, he let himself imagine that Potter really wanted this, wanted him.

As he breached Potter, pushing inside his tight, hot chamber, the two of them moaned in tandem and Draco hoped that Potter’s magic had included a silencing spell. Potter clutched at him, pushing up on tiptoe with his weight bearing foot. “More,” Potter gasped. lifting his foot for a second before it slapped back down to the stone floor.

Draco shifted his stance then grabbed Potter’s thigh, lifting him and leveraging Potter’s weight against the wall behind him. The position forced his cock deeper inside and Potter groaned in what Draco hoped was appreciation and curled his legs more tightly around Draco’s waist. Draco pulled out slowly and began to thrust.

“God, fuck, _Yes_!” Potter whined, pushing his head back against the wall. “Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy!”

Draco grinned. “My name sounds good on your lips, Potter. I shan’t forget it as long as I live. Let me hear you say it again.” And he dropped his hand to Potter’s prick, so engorged that the skin was stretched, taut and shiny. He smeared the precome with his thumb and gave him a gentle tug.

Potter hissed and arched his back. “Hurts, ah, don’t do that. Can’t come...need to.’

Draco eased his hand away, touching Potter’s face instead. “You can, Potter. It’s the potion, preventing you, but that’ll be over soon. And then you can go back to hating me. Should be easy after this.”

Potter sighed and nodded, kneading Draco’s shoulders and working his hips, a litany of delightful sounds escaping him. Draco reminded himself that Potter couldn’t come until he did so he slid his hands beneath Potter, supporting him so that he could better fuck him: hard, deep, fast. It didn’t take long before the heat began to pool in his gut, lacing through his groin, tightening his balls.

“Fuck, Potter! I’m coming, here it is, ah, fucking Merlin!” Draco grunted and buried himself deep inside of Potter, his cock spasming as it emptied.

“Oh God!” Potter cried, practically convulsing in his arms as his own orgasm abruptly washed over him. He clenched so tightly around Draco’s cock that it was painful. The first droplets of Potter’s come splattered the underside of Draco’s chin, and the rest painted their chests and abdomens.

Draco felt his knees weaken and he tried to get Potter to help support himself but he was too far gone at that point. Draco ended up sprawled uncomfortably on the floor with Potter slumped on top of him, the two of them still connected.

“Oh, God, Oh, Merlin.” Potter breathed dramatically.

Draco patted his flank awkwardly. “There, there. You’re alright now. I’ve cured you.”

Potter snorted and finally, carefully sat up. He brushed his hair out of his face. “You’re a real pillock, you know that, Malfoy?”

“I’ve been told.” Draco sighed. “Your own fault, though.”

Potter rubbed his forehead. “I didn’t know you were with Zabini...”

“Not a conversation I really want to have while you’re still sitting on my cock.” Draco muttered.

“Sorry,” Potter said sheepishly. He eased off of Draco, wincing as he pushed himself to his feet and steadied himself against the alcove wall. He wiped at the come on his chest with his fingertips.

“Salazar,” Draco said, rolling his eyes as he fumbled for his wand. With a few flicks, he had them clean and dry. “There. Now I suppose you had better run off and tell someone what I’ve done. Try not to take too much pleasure in having me suspended. I’d say evicted, but we both know my father is on the board and -”

“Malfoy, shut it.” Potter interrupted, casting his hand outward. Draco flinched, expecting to be hit. Instead, Potter waited and Draco took his hand as he climbed to his feet. Potter couldn’t meet his eyes but peered off somewhere into the tapestry behind them. “Brilliant bit of shagging there.”

Draco’s eyes widened and he looked at Potter strangely. “Of course.” He said slowly.

“About Zabini...”

“We’re through. We were probably done for before we even started. More friends than anything, really. He’s good looking and he’s got money, but he isn’t very interesting. I’ll see to it he leaves you alone. Don’t let yourself worry about it.” Draco focused on doing up his buttons.

“So this is a one time thing then?” Potter crammed himself back into his clothes almost as quickly as he’d divested them.

“What are you asking me for, Potter? Must be residual effects of the potion still knocking around your system.”

“Maybe,” Potter hedged. he toyed with the edge of the tapestry. “You’ve seen me naked and begging, Malfoy.”

“I won’t go to the reporters, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Draco promised.

“Probably not the best idea.” He lifted his head finally, green eyes piercing Draco. “You owe me, you know.”

“Whatever you want,” Draco stammered, the impact of what had happened between them finally washing over him.

A faint smile tugged the corners of Potter’s lips and he started to duck out of the alcove.

“Everyone will know what happened. Half the school overheard us, Blaise is bitter, and Pansy can’t keep a secret to save her life!” Draco warned.

“I know.” Potter said matter-of-factly. “If there’s anything I’ve learned, it's that you can’t escape the things you’ve done. So you may as well come to breakfast and get it over with.”

Draco frowned as he followed Potter back into the corridor. “You’re supposed to hate me. Why aren’t you angry about this?”

Potter shrugged. “I’ve spent the last four days thinking about all of your wonderful qualities.”

“You’ve had years to think about my terrible ones though.” Draco pointed out. “And latest on the list of shitty things, I’ve drugged and buggered you.”

“Happy consequences of an ill-intended prank?” Potter offered. “Look, Malfoy. I’m not saying what you did wasn’t wrong...I just...Fucking....it’s better than fighting. You know?” He ruffled his hair. “Or maybe you don’t feel the same.”

Draco began to laugh. “You really are a saint, aren’t you, Potter? A fucking daft, brilliant, wonderful, idiotic saint.” He laid his hand on Potter’s arm and Potter turned. Draco searched his face for a clue, an emotion, the twitch of his eye that might lead Draco to believe that Potter was either lying or still crazed.

Potter leaned forward and captured Draco’s lips, a chaste but lingering kiss that left Draco’s eyelids fluttering shut. When Potter retreated, Draco sighed, but then he felt Potter’s lips at his ear. “I can’t tell you how many times I had wished that things could be different between us. Perhaps this is our chance.”

Draco swallowed. “You’re supposed to date first and the fucking follows....we’ve already cocked this up, Potter. This is us, we’re talking about.”

“I’ve already had your cock in my arse, so sue me if I’ve belatedly decided to get to know you. I _am_ Harry Potter, I don’t do anything the way I’m supposed to.”

Draco smirked. “Are you telling me all you’ve needed was a good rogering to set your addled brain to straights? After all these years, and this is what it takes to win you over.”

Potter shrugged. “A complete personality overhaul in minutes. Just imagine what I could do for yours with a few hours.”

Draco snorted and threw his arm over Potter’s shoulder as they entered the Great Hall. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Potter. This school isn’t big enough for two Sex Gods."


End file.
